


Celena's Lullaby

by xyc



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Family History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc/pseuds/xyc
Summary: Queen Celena the Shy and her daughter, Estrella, often disappear into the night.





	Celena's Lullaby

A soft cadence floated through the night’s cool air. She hummed quietly as her delicate feet swept across the castle garden’s soft grounds. Her bare soles matched nature’s own rhythm as she followed breaths of wind in twirls. The stars on her cloak glittered as it followed her rotations, twisting across her legs and floating with each jump as if it had a mind of its own. From a distance, it was as though the dawning sky of a summer morning had come to life. She gracefully stepped over threads of vines and hopped with ease from stone to stone. 

 

“Little baby, hear my voice,”

 

Her daughter, just having learned to walk, stumbled under her as she clumsily imitated her mother. She raised her small hands above her hand as though performing a ballet on stage, beaming up at her mother as if to say  _ “look at what I’ve done!” _ Celena bent down and swooped a young Estrella into her arms, cradling her lovingly and kissing her on the forehead.

 

“I’m beside you, O maiden fair.”

 

“My dearest Ella,” she sighed, “One day this kingdom will be yours.” She turned around to face the castle, rocking Estrella slowly. Estrella played with the trim of roses secured in Celena’s long, thick pink hair. Celena brushed her hands through Estrella’s black curls and met her own violet eyes with Estrella’s in amusement.   

 

“Our young Lady, grow and see,”

 

Estrella cooed and pointed up towards the crescent moon. “Waxing,” Celena murmured. A beginning to fullness, a premonition of an end. A cool breeze rolled upon them; Estrella curled closely into Celena’s chest in search of warmth, and Celena wrapped her cloak around them both. “Let’s go inside, little one.” The two began their quest back into the castle, returning as quietly as they had left. Overhead, through the thick of the clouds, the glow of moon faintly pulsed with crimson.

 

“Your land, your own faithful land.”

**Author's Note:**

> Momma Celena and baby Estrella. They are two of my favourites. I imagine Celena had a secret garden she kept to herself and often brought Estrella to for nightly strolls.


End file.
